Fishing is a hobby-type sport that is enjoyed around the world by the young and old alike. After the fishing rod and tackle box, the fishing boat is the next most common piece of apparatus used in fishing. One (1) of the most common types of boats, especially for use in shallow water, is the flat bottomed or “Jon” boat. Such boats are easily maneuverable, stable, and provide a large amount of room for multiple fishermen. However, one drawback associated with their use is that waves will “slap” against the nearly vertical side of the boat creating a noise. This noise is very unnatural sounding to marine life that may be nearby, and as a result the fish immediately leave the area. As such, the reduced number of fish will result in a lower catch ratio. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the features and benefits of a flat bottomed boat can be enjoyed without the risk of slapping waves and the resultant lack of caught fish. The use of the present invention provides fishermen the ability to increase their catch of fish while fishing from a flat bottomed boat in choppy water.